Stupid tv
by EmberAshes94
Summary: Dark is the host of a tv show, where anything could happen! The contestants are, Krad, Risa, and you'll have to read to find out the third one! Rated T for language and violence. R&R please!
1. The Grand Prize

Dark walks into a room.

Dark: Hello everyone, and welcome to stupid tv! This is a game show where the contestants have to do unthinkable things, to win the grandprize!

A person from the audiance: What's the prize?

Dark: Uhh, just watch the show and you'll find out. Contestant number one please come out!

Risa, walks out.

Risa: Hi everyone! Wait, wwhy am I saying hi to a bunch of people I don't know?

Dark: Well, that is one of your qualities, stupidness!

Risa: Hey! I didn't know that the birthday cake was a fake and had dynomite in it!

Dark: Whatever! Contestant number two, please come out!

Krad walks out with two gurads holding him.

Krad: Let me at im', let me at im'!

Dark: Make sure you guards hold im' tight!

Dark: And last but not least, contestant three, please come out.

Dark, walks off of stage.

Dark walks out.

A random person from the audience: Hey! You can't be a contestant cause' you're the host!  
Dark: Well buddy, life ain't fair!

Dark: Now for our first question, who is the greatest?

Risa buzzes in.

Risa: Satoshi?

Dark: Wrong!

Krad buzzes in.

Krad: Me?

Dark: Heck no!

Dark buzzes in.

Dark: Me?

Dark: You are correct me!

Dark: That was the trivia round! Now it's time for the swimming round! The rules are, you must have all of your powers takin' away, that means you Krad, and you all will have a cynderblock attatched to your foot, and then we throw you in the water! Krad, you first!  
The guards tie a cynder block to Krad's leg and throws him in the water.

Ten minutes later.

Dark: Well folks, I think Krad is dead, but that's ok because I never liked him any way! Now it's your turn Risa!

Dark, does the same thing to Risa that the guards did to Krad.

Ten minutes later.

Dark: Well folks, I think she is dead too! Well, that was Stupid tv!

A random person form the audience: So waht is the grand prize?  
Dark: You all blow up!

A neuclear bomb drops on the studio and kills all of the audience accept Dark.

Dark: Have a nice day!

Too be continued!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was my first chapter! Hope you laughed R&R Please!


	2. The meeting with Bakuma

It's time for another game of Stupid tv!

Dark walks out.

Dark: Hello everyone, my name is Dark Mousy, and you are all my vic... I mean audience

The audience cowers in fear.

Dark: Now it's time for the contestants to come out!  
Riku walks out.

Dark: You weren't supposed to walk out until I said your name!

Riku: You killed my sister! My mom has a swat team looking for you!

Dark, throws Riku into the water with a cynder block attatched to her foot.

Dark: Now she'll have the army looking for me!

The audience, stares at Dark.

A random person from the audience: I thought you loved Riku!

Dark: Well I used to until she started dating that Satoshi dude... Speaking of him, contestant number two please come out!  
Satoshi, walks out on stage.

Satoshi: Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi.

Dark: You said that like four times. Have you gotten retarted or something since the last time I saw you, which was three minutes ago?

Satoshi: Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi.

Dark: You can shut up now!

Satoshi: Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi.

Dark, puts Satoshi in the audience.

Dark: And contestant number three please come out!

Dark walks back stage and comes back out with a rocket launcher.

Dark: Say hello to contestant three!  
Dark shoots everyone one in the audience and kills them all.

Dark: Hahahahahahahahahaha! Say hi to that Satoshi!

Satoshi, come out of the bathroom.

Satoshi: Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi.

Dark, loads another rocket in and shoots Satoshi.

Some guy on the other side of the world: Hey, I caught a kid named Satoshi's head!

Back in the Stupid tv studio.

Dark: Well, that's all the time that we have for today! See ya!

Wiz: Kiyoo!

Wiz, Hit's Dark in the face and jumps on Bakuma's sholder.

Bakuma: He's mine, he hates you and likes me, and by the way, nice show!

Dark: Who are you?

Bakuma:I am the host of the Stupid tv that came before this! The more violent one when people got their legs cut off and stuff!

Bakuma pulls out a chainsaw.

Dark: This is gonna hurt... A lot!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That is the end of chapter two! And by the way, Bakuma is my owned character and you may not use him in any other stories unless you get my permission please! Thanks! More chapters coming!


	3. The NEW game

Bakuma rounds up an audience.

Bakuma: Hello, and welcome to a new game of Stupid Tv!

Dark: This is gonna hurt!

Bakuma: Yes it is Dark, yes it is.

Dark, tries to leave but realizes he is chained to the wall.

Bakuma: Contestant number one, please come... Oh wait, you're already out! Ha!

Dark, tries to break free from the chains but can't.

Bakuma: Well, you are gonna die any way, so why don't we just kill you now!

Bakuma, tries to kill Dark, but he fails.

Bakuma thinks to himself: Mabey I should be friends with him, and then hit him when he is most weak!

Bakuma: Lets be friends... Uh, what was your name again?

Dark: It's Dark Mousy.

Bakuma: Oh, ok.

Dark, thinks to himself: If I become friends with him, he might make me take a trip to hell.

Bakuma, destroys the audience.

Bakuma: Well Dark, lets have a little talk!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I know, that was a short chapter, but more are coming!


	4. The talk with Dark

Bakuma, drags Dark into the other room.

Bakuma: Ok, now you are pissing me off!

Dark: How, because I didn't do anything?

Bakuma: You were born! Is that a good enough reason?

Dark: No not really!

Bakuma, thinks to himself: Mabey, I should round up an audience for Stupid tv and put him in there, yeah that's it!

Dark: What are you going to do with me?

Bakuma leaves, gathers up an audience, and places Dark in the audience.

Bakuma: Welcome to a new round of stupid tv! This is the show where people do the unthinkable to get the Greand Prize! I know, Dark couldn't be here today, so I'm here instead!

A random person from the audience: Two things, Dark is right here and arn't you that guy that tried to drop one nuclear bomb on ever country of the world?

Bakuma: How'd you know about that?

Bakuma, pulls out a shotgun and blows the guys head off.

Bakuma: Now, are all of you gonna be good boys and girls?

The audience: Um, yes.

Dark, walks down onto stage and tries to kill Bakuma, but he ends up hurting himself.

Bakuma, chains Dark to a wall.

Bakuma: This round is special because, we only have one contestant!

A random person from the audience: What is the grand prize?

Bakuma: Hey audience, do you like fire?

The audience: Yeah!

Bakuma: Well here is the grand prize!

The audience: Uh oh.

Bakuma, pulld out a flame thrower, and burns everyone in the audience.

The last surviving audience member: Haha I...

Bakuma, burns him before he could finish his sentence.

Bakuma: Haha that buddy!

Bakuma: Hey Dark, lets a little more violent talk!

Dark: Is this gonna hurt?

Bakuma: A lot!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel or any other gameshow fics, unless they are done by me!

Other: Sorry about the disclaimer guys, and thank you for all of your reviews! More chapters coming!


	5. The attempt to murder

Bakuma, drags Dark down into the Earth.

Dark: Why are we here?

Bakuma: Because, there are little kids up there.

Dark: So.

Bakuma: I'm sure their parents wouldn't like their kids to see al of this violence!  
Dark gulps.

Bakuma, pulls out his chainsaw again.

Bakuma, drags Dark back up to the surface.

Dark: Oh no.

Bakuma, gathers up an audience.

Bakuma: Hello, and welcome to stupid tv, a gameshow where the audience get kil... I mean where the audience gets a prize!

The audience leaves.

Bakuma: Screw them! Dark will just die without anyone seeing his death!

One audience member comes back: I wanna see his death!

Bakuma, cuts the audience member's head off with his chainsaw.

Bakuma: Sorry buddy, this is a private funeral!

Bakuma, looks back at Dark, but realizes Dark Dark has ran away.

Bakuma: Oh, I'll find that little...

Bakuma: Oh yeah, I forgot about the little kids.

Bakuma thinks to himself: Screw the kids!

Dark, walks up behind Bakuma with a shotgun!

Dark: Hold still you little...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah I know, I've been making short chapters lately, but, It will be worth the wait! Thanks!


	6. Death

Bakuma: Why are you pointing that shotgun to the back of my head?

Dark: Because you were going to kill me!

Dark, pulls the trigger on the shotgun.

Bakuma: Even though the bullet went through my head, I'm still alive!

Dark: But, how did you live?

Bakuma: I am something called, a Yami!

Dark: Isn't that what people who went back into egypt are?

Bakuma: Just shut up!

Dark: What if I don't want to?

Bakuma, takes the shotgun, and aims it at Dark's head.

Bakuma: Since you are human, your head will come clean off if I pull this trigger.

Dark: Yeah, but I have Wiz... Oh wait, you took him and now I am just a regular old human.

Bakuma, pulls the trigger while it was aimed at Dark's human head!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I know, sorry for the short chapters! Oh and, Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or DN Angel. But I do own Bakuma, and you may not use him without my permission! Thanks!


	7. The New New Game

Dark, drops dead to the ground.

Bakuma: I guess I'm the Stupid tv host now buddy!

Bakuma, rounds up an audience.

Bakuma: Hello, and welcome to Stupid tv! Today, we have a special game!

A random person from the audience: Why is it special?

Bakuma: Because, you all die first!

Bakuma, gets into a helicopter, fires the missles, and kills all of the audience.

Bakuma: Heck of an audience you all were, you didn't even clap.

Bakuma, starts singing a song.

Bakuma: We are the champions my friends, We will fight to the end!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, Iknow, the chapters are getting shorter and shorter. Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, DN Angel, or the song, We Are The Champions. However, I do own Bakuma, and you are not allowed to use him without my permission! Thanks! More chapters coming!


	8. The funeral

Meanwhile at Dark's funeral.

Dark's mother: I will kill that Bakuma if I ever come face to face with him.

Bakuma, walks into Dark's funeral.

Bakuma: You see me face to face don't you!

Bakuma, thinks to himself: This would be a great place for a Stupid tv game.

Bakuma: Hello and welcome to Stupid tv!

Dark's mother: Oh no.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah I know, this is a very short chapter sorry!


End file.
